


A Touch in the Darkness

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Also these two will kill me, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chibs REALLY loves Juice, Chibs' POV, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, Light Angst, Longing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Out on a Club Run, Overwhelming desire, Passion, Pining, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, Softness, Stolen Moments, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, soft bois, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: While on a long run for club business, Juice and Chibs manage to steal away one evening. Their relationship is still a secret, which makes being able to make love in a private place all the more special.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz & Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	A Touch in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_tacos/gifts).



> If you're not sick of me yet, here's a new one shot. <3 This is for my friend who scolded me a bit about not being too kind to Chibs in my latest fics. Hope this makes up for it, darlin'! You know I do love this pairing, too, it's just some fics take the characters elsewhere.

Darkness… the haze of unpredictability. These things are not necessarily an unpleasant thing. Not when they act as a cloak against the rest of the world.  
At least for tonight, that place of scrutiny and denial seems not to exist except for some distant idea beyond fogged-up van windows.  
  
Chibs’ tar gaze roves over Juice’s face in utter worship. Juice regards him with watery pool eyes, lids opening and closing; a metronome to his lover’s pulse.  
  
“Hey Juicy,” Chibs whispers.  
“Hey baby.”  
  
He smiles at him through the dimness, the corners of his petal lips crookedly curling. Chibs blinks and thinks if Juice were a forest, he’d want to get lost in him forever.  
It’s appropriate, because when it rains in the redwoods, the moisture deepens the color of the trunks… that’s the shade of Juice’s eyes in twilight: the redwood forest during a storm.  
  
Chibs thinks his fucking heart might burst if he ever lost him.  
  
_

It hasn’t been easy, keeping their love secret. Especially on this run, which is taking longer than expected.  
It’s not because they think the club would oppose. It'd be fine, given all the bylaws that have changed lately. Perhaps knowing how they've been acting, it would even be expected.   
  
No, they don’t want anyone to know simply to avoid dealing with the wisecracks and digs that would surely come their way- all born of affection, of course, but still.   
Not yet.   
This is still _theirs. Untainted._ Something they want to keep precious, at least for a little while longer.  
  
It’s been a fortnight of longing. Claustrophobic encounters in spaces smaller than their bathrooms, ending in muffled moans, bit lips, and sperm-soiled tissues discarded in clubhouse trash bins.  
Exhilarating at first- the prohibition; days filled with borrowed breaths and stolen glances. Pulses pounding from pilfered times in forgotten corners.  
God, even when crushed against each other in a supply closet, fiery breath to hungry flesh- hands clawing at what is rightfully theirs- the sex is savage harmony.  
Sultry and intense, like soldering heat that joins two metals.  
  
Tonight the van is their refuge.  
The light blanket swaddles Juice’s taut frame, as if a Roman god was misplaced and dropped into Chibs’ life like a tribute. He drags a finger down the length of Juice’s thigh- sighing at his beauty.  
It’s a quiet night, and the excuse to be watching a drop house that no one except for the table even knows exists- turns out to be the perfect occasion for some privacy.  
  
Chibs gives little nibbles to the blush on Juice’s cheek. A tug on his shiny lower pout. His mind turns into a buzzing mess of static after that. Long lashes fanned out like palm fronds cast shadows under his dreamy eyes.   
  
“I thought I wid never have this again, Juicy,” he breathes.  
Juice squeezes his hand, eyes wrinkling at the corners from the grin lighting up the darkness. Bringing the knuckles to his puckered mouth, each one gets a kiss.  
“I know, baby, me neither. But we do now, we’ve got each other. And I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Chibs exhales completely, almost as if he needs to empty even his soul, just so he can fill it up again- with Juice. God, he never thought loving a man would be such an emptying, ravenous sentiment.  
  
“It’s been so lonely, Juicy.” As soon as his reaching hand touches the warmth of Juice’s face, he feels at home. “I dinnae know what I’d do without ye-“   
They could stand in the middle of LAX at its busiest hour and Juice would still make him feel like he’s the only man in the world for him.  
  
“I love you, Chibs.” Fitting their fingers together, Juice falls onto Chibs’ chest, nuzzling himself into the circle of his brawny arms. The elder rests his head on top of Juice’s and kisses his mohawk.  
“Jesus Christ, I love ye, lad.”  
  
Digits webbed, spread out in a fan against the Scot’s breastbone, Juice lifts his chin. His tongue traces moist patterns on Chibs’ scorching skin like a painter using watercolors. The nala beads turn over under his ministrations, Juice rolling them over Chibs' nipple in a most unholy gesture.  
"Fuck," Chibs laments in subdued groans, hands wandering to the small of Juice’s back, releasing their engorged cocks from their underwear.   
  
Juice replies with a lustful whisper and a nudge to his slim hips: “I want you, baby.”  
_

Bare legs intertwine. Knees shift, along with the mattress thrown into the back of the van. Their bodies bend to find the best place.  
Chibs’ calloused palms raise Juice’s buttocks just enough for him to grind the top of his strong thigh against the other’s sensitive groin.  
Seconds later, an expletive freshly dangling from Juice’s lips, he breathes “Take me.”  
  
Chibs glides in. Fingertips dig into his muscular shoulders, Juice seeking balance...seeking MORE of everything. He lowers himself on Chibs’ sex until the idea of deeper is exhausted and flesh meets flesh.  
  
Juice whimpers into his ear, a breath tangled in his throat. His muscle tightens, then relaxes, only to clench onto Chibs’ cock once more.  
“Aye Juicy, like that,” his lover mewls.  
The younger man draws in a satisfied breath. Within their cocoon, sweaty chests rising and falling in unison, alabaster melts into gilded skin as two men become one.  
  
After that it's total abandon.  
Kitten licks alternate with bites into scalding flesh where only lovers can reach. Their bodies struggle with each other, not against. The small space quickly fills with fever and the air is ripe with long, surrendering moans.  
  
Fluttering eyes lock. A raven's wings in a redwood forest.  
When he breaks, Chibs drags Juice’s name through the air like he would a helium balloon. The final “-sss” offers resistance; Chibs’ mouth swallows it.  
  
_

To say Chibs worships the boy would be an understatement. He'd do anything for him. Take on the goddamn world for him. All he needs is his lad.   
  
Juice's body shudders around Chibs, who's dipping his head in an even rhythm. The boy grabs a handful of sheets, bucks up into his mouth.  
Glancing up at him from between his thighs, Chibs enjoys the way Juice's stomach clenches from the pleasure.  
"Oh Christ," Juice sighs.  
It's a small twitch, like releasing a lever.  
A moment later Chibs swallows his cum.  
  
The sound of cicadas outside, and their breathing. That's all disturbing this hour when the world is long asleep.  
Juice lifts Chibs to him in mute invitation, arms solid and strong when they close their embrace.  
  
“Be mine forever, Juicy… please,” he murmurs to him, a scratch to his needy voice.  
"I already am," Juice confesses, clasping his shaky hands over his love's licorice locks. "I already am."   
  
Exhaling expectant vows into the dead of night is simple when loving each other is something that comes so easy to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please feel free and encouraged to leave kudos, comments etc. I love hearing from all my readers. Don't be shy!


End file.
